21 Questions
by EmilyAnn.93
Summary: When Justice has a horrible accident , it brings her back to a life she never knew she had. One of romance, true love, fights and happiness. A life that could be rewarding, but could also cost more than she ever barganed for, her relationship with her bro
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, In anyway

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers, in anyway. But I do own this idea completely, and I do not own any songs mentioned in this.

**Warning: Rated T. This story is rated teen for precautions as serious issues may be discussed and slight sexual content/nature will be involved.**

**Hey girlies!**

**This is the other idea I've had called '21 Questions', it's complete and utter hopeless romantic. I have had this idea for a while now, and was going to try to write it with another author, but as our main "Home" was shut down (quizilla) and then changed to an extreme, we have not written anything in months. This was my original idea that I was sharing with her, so I'm going to try as best as I can to write this with only one author.**

**But if you'd like to help me write it, Then, I'd completely love you. LOL. **

**Love,**

**EmilyAnn.93**

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB

I stared at the frame smiling sadly. "I don't remember this." I sighed. "Who's that boy?"

My mom only chuckled sadly. "I didn't think you'd remember that far back this soon. But his name is Nicholas Jonas, He used to be our neighbor when we lived in Texas when you were young."

"We lived in Texas?"

Fast Forward 3 Months

Dear Diary,

It had been three months since that day. I have started to remember things slowly, but surely. It's been a hard few months and it has put a huge strain on my family, watching me not know what's going on in certain situations. But in all occasions we have up-ed and moved again, back to Texas. Apparently we used to live here when I was small. At least that's what my mom just told me. It seems familiar. But I'm not sure, I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

Love,

Justice.

"Justice," laughed my brother Ari. "Seriously, if you write much more in that diary, the covers going to fall off."

"I told you, I'm going to my grave with this pen!" I laughed. Our friendship and relationship as siblings have certainly strengthened since that accident. He's always protecting me, and making sure no boys are checking me out. It annoys me sometimes, but I knew that if he didn't do that; I'd think something was wrong.

"So, are you excited to move back to Texas?" asked Mom, turning back to smile. As that happened. My heart started to race, my mind froze up. Just as I was about to say something. My head fell to my chest, and my eyes flickered letting little bits of light flash back in and out. It was happening again. Flashbacks were coming in and out from when I was younger, an image flashed through my mind of a little girl holding a sunflower, with a little boy behind her covering her eyes, a huge grin spread across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas brothers, Texas, or America in anyway

Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas brothers, Texas, or America in anyway. I do not own the names of the characters (because they're real people) and I do not own songs or Disney channel.

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-J-BJ-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-J-BJ-BJ-BJ-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-

Dear Diary,

How are you? It's been a week in Dallas so far. It's pretty great here, except the fact that you can get shot for walking on someone's propriety. It seems like its 'shot first ask questions later' here. A bit weird if you ask me. I have Nick's Email, he emailed me yesterday just saying hello and telling me a little bit about himself, and we both know he's very famous. But we're going to pretend otherwise. I really hope we can become as close of friends as my mom said we were. My brother Ari told me that Nick and I were like, in love when I was younger. I wonder if nick knows those stories.

Love,

Justice.

"Hey Justice!" I heard my cousin's voice from outside my bedroom door. I was currently sitting on the bay window with my diary in my hands. I closed my diary, and put down my pen quickly.

"Just one second." I replied, quickly running over to my vanity table, and running my fingers through my hair, making the curls go into loose, messy waves. I threw my hair half up half down, leaving my side bangs to do whatever they liked. I put on a quick coat of Chap Stick, picked up a pair of jeans on the floor, and rooted through my closet for a top. Within a minute, I flicked my door open. "TADA!" I laughed, "how do you like my transformation?"

"Well, you see." Laughed Erin. " I didn't quite see you before-hand, but I'm guessing the usual and messy I just woke up and rolled out of bed look? So therefore, in that case pretty good!"

"Why thank you dawww-ling." I drawled, pretending to be English. "So where are we going today?" I asked randomly.

"I thought, that we should go to the mall, and then to the beach. It could be some fun." Smiled Morgan.

"Alright, sounds cool. I just have to grab my purse and I'm ready to go."

Nicks point of view

I sighed sadly. Why was I always the single one? Kevin had his girl problem, Ilse Pla. Who happened to only be a problem, because Kevin never quite knew exactly what to say to her. But she was cool, and she was perfect for Kevin. If Kevin would only realize what was going on;

"Dude, why are you so lame?" Asked Joe. I scoffed at him, How was I the lame one? He was always on his phone with his girlfriend Ashlee; at least I had a life away from the phone.

_But, you don't really have a life away from the computer Nicholas._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I so do not own the Jonas Brothers, nor am I affiliated or have contact with any of them

Disclaimer: I so do not own the Jonas Brothers, nor am I affiliated or have contact with any of them. Although, we all know we wish we did.

JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB

The rain poured down in Dallas. As my constant count of things I had in my room continued on, It was a terrible day. No one could come do anything; Or rather I didn't know enough people to be able to do anything. Erin- My Cousin had taken a trip with her dad since he was going to Los Angeles on a business trip. Which Erin undoubtfully (sp?) couldn't pass. But I didn't blame here would you rather: Be stuck in Texas were nothing really happens, or in Los Angeles, where stars and celebrities are seen everyday? Personally, I'll take Los Angeles any day over Texas.

As I thought my day couldn't get anymore boring my computer beeped, signaling that I had received E-mail. I secretly hoped that it was Nick. I sighed hopping off of my bed and over to my desk where my laptop laid. Sure enough it read "1 New Message: Nicholas Jonas"

I smiled casually opening up the e-mail.

"Dear Justice," it started.

"Well, old buddy; old pal. How are you? It's been quite hectic in the Jonas life. Press is going crazy over every move we make, that's just the price we pay to be on top of the world! I swear, I'm not that egoistical in real-life.

So how has the world of Justice been? I'm hoping well. I was thinking it would be cool if we played 20 questions to get to know each other better, it's been such a long time that I feel as if I hardly know you anymore. Which really sucks, but I'm willing to work at a friendship if you are. 

Please reply ASAP. I may not be able to reply ASAP, considering that I have some stupid press conference, and then a show (which btw, isn't stupid, just time consuming).

ANYWHO, I'm babbling which is what I tend to do.

Your dear old buddy; old pal,

Nicholas Jonas."

I sighed, breathing in the smell of computer, and hugging the screen.

"Justice, what in gods name are you doing?" Laughed Ari.

"uh, well you see…" I tried to cover up my nervousness and embarrassment. " I found a really cute pair of shoes that I absolutely love! Come see." I quickly opened up a google bar and searched shoes. I opened up the first browser I could see, and opened up the first link of shoes on the page. I cringed inside; they were brown suede shoes, with a pink bow. I hated suede.

"Are you sure you like those, cause the other day you said you absolutely hated suede.." said Ari suspiciously.

"Well, I usually do, these one's are just, cool and different."

-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB

I sighed as I walked into the press conference, silently wishing that I could talk to Justice. I really wanted to get to know her well again , we were inseparable when we were younger.

"Nicholas, Everyone has this one question on their minds, how's Niley?"

Oh my god. Oh crap, I just said Oh my god. UGH, I completely forgot about Miley. I had to call her.


	4. Chapter 4

NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-

"ARGHHH!" I screamed into my pillow, once in the safeness of our tour bus. How could I be as stupid as to think that they'd forget all about Miley for a minute, like I have so briefly done? The press weren't as kind as I had hoped.

"Hey bro, what's the matter?" Asked Kevin kindly. I sighed, how could I expect Kevin to understand. Just as If he read my mind Kevin replied: "I might actually understand and be able to help. Instead of Joe, who happens to always be on the phone with his girlfriend when you need him."

"Sounds like you have your own problems to deal with bro, I don't want to burden you with mine as well." I replied.

"Dude, stop being melodramatic." Groaned Kevin annoyed. " I'll help you if you help me."

"Okay." I replied, giving in. Because honestly, if I were to tell anybody else I don't think they'd quite understand.

"It's just that. There's this girl, I've just been hung up on." I sighed.

"Justice?" Asked Kevin.

"Yeah, I just. I feel like, I don't even know dude. I just, have this feeling." I said shakily with nervousness, come on. This was the first time I've admitted this, you can't blame a guy for being nervous.

"But Nick, you can't through away what you have with Miley, for just a feeling. I know I sound like mom and dad, but it's true. What if this feeling just turns around and bites you

In the ass?"

"But that's just it Kevin, It's all I have." I replied.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kevin confused.

"That feeling, with Justice: It's all I really have." I sighed quietly.

JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-JH-

I smiled widely as another e-mail appeared. Nick and I had been e-mailing each other all day, it was just as well to Instant Message, but Nick deleted his account once a lot of his fans found it and tried to add him.

"Dear Justice,

Do you think dear sounds a bit to formal? What about "Hey Justice"? Never mind, that sounds too … weird. How about "Hey Old School Best Friend"? I know that's lame. Anyways, I'm bored as ever here, just trying to get my mind wrapped around the tour and everything else. I'm pretty excited to be on the Hannah Tour, but I'd rather be back home.

Anyways, enough about me. What about you? What's your favorite color, movie, food, everything. I feel like I know everything about you, but absolutely nothing at the same time. Does that make sense?

So, please reply asap. Hopefully I haven't scared you away.

Your old school best friend,

Nick."

I laughed for a good five minutes at this e-mail, but replied ASAP, just like he had asked.

"Hey Old School Best Friend,

Y'know, I like the ring of that. Seems just about as formal as my dog in church. Nothing against church or anything, its just that it wouldn't be quite so formal to have my dog in church..

I can understand wanting to be back home, in California! I can't believe you actually live there. I haven't been there before actually.. Sadly. But, that's going to change soon. I hope, eventually? I don't know, lol. But seriously I hate not being in my own bed, it's just so odd, uncomfortable. Any word that goes along with that would be fitting.

Hold up their Mr. Rock star, too many questions. Too little time, I'm just kidding. Well, I'm not really all that interesting honestly. I lead a normal high-school life, with well. Not a lot of friends, because I just moved back to Dallas Texas. But I had quite a few friends where I used to live, that was pretty cool. But yeah, my favorite color is turquoise, I don't really have a favorite movie, cause well I'll watch mostly anything, except horror with all that gory stuff, I think that's just gross. Plus it makes my stomach turn. My favorite food, Again, I will probably eat myself out of house and home when I grow up, so you get the idea. I'll eat basically anything. As long as it has no mayonnaise. I think I've answered all of your questions. How about this: 20 questions?

And yes, it does make sense. Because I feel exactly the same.

Your old school best friend,

Justice"


	5. Chapter 5

-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-IP-

"Paul Kevin Jonas The Sec-" I started.

"Yes, I know, Paul Kevin Jonas The Second. What do you think you're doing?" Said Kevin in one huge breath. I stared at him shocked.

"Kevin, how in the lords name could you say that in one breath?" I asked, amazed completely.

"Singing lessons my dear, try them."

"Oh, Oh. That was cruel." I said sadly.

"Hey, You know I'm joking right?" he asked, lifting my chin with his index finger to make me look him in the eyes.

"I know, now keep your eyes on the road. I know I'm just that stunning but seriously, we both don't need to suffer for my beauty." I laughed joking, of course.

"…That you are." I heard Kevin mutter quietly. It made me smile within, but I didn't quite know how to react except blush a little, and stare out the window at the passing

Vehicles.

-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-KJ-

I couldn't believe that after six months, my current crush Ilse Pla, had not felt the same way about me. Now don't get me wrong, I am not in anyway cocky or conceited. I mean it's pretty obvious; I drive her anywhere in a blink of an eye, I listen to her cry whenever, wherever, and whatever time she is, I hug her when she needs a hug, I take her out to fancy dinners, I took her to prom. How could she not see it already? I even compliment her about every chance she gives me.

I sighed, once Ilse got out of the car. Banging my head against the steering wheel once I was in the safeness of the star bucks parking lot. I groaned loudly.

"Why can't she see it?" I yelled angrily.

At that moment, I didn't realize it. But deep inside, or not so deep, I knew Ilse knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7.

-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-

"Hey!-"

"Miley, thank god!" I said exasperatly.

"Gotcha!, This is my voicemail. You know the drill." She laughed quietly in the voicemail, then the beep sounded and I knew the drill.

"Hey miles, Listen I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. Please call me back ASAP." I hung up my phone, and threw it childishly on my bed in front of me. I had been calling for an hour straight, just to go straight to the voicemail.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-NJ-

"Hey!-"

"Miley, thank god!" I said exasperatly.

"Gotcha!, This is my voicemail. You know the drill." She laughed quietly in the voicemail, then the beep sounded and I knew the drill.

"Hey miles, Listen I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. Please call me back ASAP." I hung up my phone, and threw it childishly on my bed in front of me. I had been calling for an hour straight, just to go straight to the voicemail.


End file.
